Ancient Sumer, daleks, and red hair
by bowtiesandwalkers
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, & Rory land in Ancient Sumer! The Doctor just wanted to pop in and see how things are doing, but there happens to be trouble here! ...can the Doctor save Sumer before it's too late?


A/N - I had to do this for school. It's not very good, but uh hope you like it? :)

The TARDIS was flying through the time vortex. Everyone was being thrown about the room. "DOCTOR, MAKE THIS STOP!" yelled Amy Pond. "Okay, everybody hold on!" replied the Doctor. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN DOING?!" yelled Rory Williams. There was a great crash and everyone was thrown to the floor. The Doctor looked at the screen and smiled. He said "Ah! We've landed in ancient Sumer! Everybody out! I love this place!" and ran out the doors. Amy and Rory got up, looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and ran after the Doctor. They have seemed to have landed in an alley. The Doctor was already at the end of it, looking around. He turned and saw Amy and Rory. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" He ran out into the busy street. "He's got to stop that running off everywhere! He's going to leave us behind somewhere one day I know it!" whined Rory. "Oh, come on Rory!" Amy said grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him along. Ancient Sumer was full of life and noise. There were merchants calling out "We have fish!" and "Come get your fresh wheat!" People were everywhere. There was so much noise. As Amy and Rory walked on, they kept getting strange looks because of their clothes. They were dressed normally for people who lived in London in 2012, but for ancient Sumer, they were dressed very oddly. The women in Sumer wore feathered headdresses, long dresses in dull, plain colors, and thin sandals. Men didn't wear shirts, just skirts with a cloth belt. Amy's hair was red, which had never been seen before in Sumer, so she had a lot of people staring and pointing at her. One even pulled her hair as she passed! Amy was about totally fed up with Sumer and was just about to turn around and go back to the TARDIS when they saw the Doctor finally. He seemed to be trying to get into a palace but guards were stopping him. They threw him and he landed in front of Amy and Rory. He stood up and said "Well, that's no way to treat a great friend of your king!" One of the guards said "Great friend huh? Wait here, we'll see about that!" and went to tell the king. Shortly he returned with a disappointed look on his face. "Well, it seems that you were telling the truth. He said to let you in and whatever companions you may have with you." The king was very happy to see the Doctor. "Ah! Your face! It's changed from the last time I saw you! And who might these people be?" he said looking excitedly at Amy and Rory. "Yes well you know new face same mind! Anyway, this is Amy and Rory!" replied the Doctor, smiling. The king stared at Amy with disbelief. 'Your hair…It's so red…how horrible." Amy's eyes widened. "Oi! My hair is perfectly fine! It's much better than that rat's nest you have on top of your head!" Everyone burst out laughing. "So, how's the kingdom holding up? Everything's good I suppose?" The king look worried. "Well…" Amy & Rory exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" asked the Doctor. "There's been rumors of other-world beings running amok, causing a stir. At first, I thought it was just the children, making up stories, causing trouble. But now I have seen the oldest, the wisest, the strongest, beg to be let out of the city. They spoke of great big statue like creatures, made of a substance their weapons could not damage. These creatures speak, so you know when they are coming. They have taken so many of us down. There are so many children without familes. Parents without children. I don't know if it is a curse, or if it is the end. Can you help us please?" The Doctor paced around the room for a moment, then said "You said these creatures speak? Tell me, what do they say?" The king looked terrified. "They say…They say…" "What is it?! You must tell me! This could mean life or death for your kingdom!" "They say "Exterminate." I have never heard the word before, but it must mean something terrible because they say it before they kill you."  
"DALEKS?! DALEKS IN ANCIENT SUMER? WHAT ARE THE ODDS?!" shouted the Doctor. Amy, Rory, & the Doctor was back in the TARDIS. The Doctor had ran out after the king stopped speaking. He was furious. The Daleks were the Doctor's worst enemy. Why would they be here, of all places in time and space? He was so sure that Sumer was one of the safest places. They were in the last place they went to also. And before that. And before that. They couldn't be following him, could they? How was it possible for them to fly through the time vortex? The Doctor was puzzled but he knew what he had to do. He had to leave Sumer, and fly the TARDIS through a black hole, hopefully losing the trail of the Daleks. It would be dangerous, the chance of making it out alive was very low. But he had to do it. He couldn't let the people of Sumer die. If the people of Sumer died out, it would mess with the whole history of Earth and would probably be the end of it too. So, he said "Amy, Rory, fasten your seatbelts!" "There isn't any seatbelts!" exclaimed Amy. "Then just hold on!" The Doctor set the TARDIS in motion and they were flying toward the nearest black hole. The Doctor looked at the window screen and saw the Daleks flying behind, just as he hoped they would. They got sucked into the black hole. A few moments later, they were flying out of the black hole with no Daleks behind them. "YES!" the Doctor yelled, jumping up in the air. "I have just saved Sumer! Now, who wants to visit the planet of ice cream?!"


End file.
